


Avoid Yoon Jisung at all cost or you will be pulled to hell

by Muutus



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: ALLSUNGRISE, Alternate Universe - College/University, Jisung cult, M/M, Minor 2ji, Minor Ha sungwoon/Yoon Jisung, Minor Hwang Minhyun/ Yoon Jisung, Minor Kang Daniel/Yoon Jisung, Minor Ong Seongwu/ Yoon Jisung, Minor Park Jihoon/Yoon Jisung, Minor cloudrice, Onghwang, allsungprompt, i didnt know if i did the prompt right, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muutus/pseuds/Muutus
Summary: Prompt #1 Jihoon is new in university and has settled in quite nicely, making new friends and doing new things. However, one thing confuses him: Is this Jisung-sunbae everyone keeps talking about really so scary? Because to Jihoon, he looks like a ball of sunshine #2JiPlus +Prompt#2 Woojin is a freshman in college and Jisung is a senior. Woojin and Jisung become fast friends, but there is a little problem: Woojin is falling in love with Jisung, who treats him like a baby brother. This is a formula for heart break, surely. #WooSungplus+additional plot from meThis is literally my first time doing a prompt so idk if I got this right. Since the first prompt seems like a general rating fic that is content with 2ji moments, I would make the end game woojin/jisung., with a bits of nielsung hwangsung ongsung onghwang Jiwoon hoho.





	Avoid Yoon Jisung at all cost or you will be pulled to hell

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. Sorry i took too long, i started writing in feb 1 but when i had scheduled thing to do with personal papers on feb 6, my social anxiety kicked in and set me in panic, (its something like associating with people and crowds, even if know them or not) i couldnt do anything in between the dates and took me this far to recover my stable progress or recuperating with it. I loitered in twitter, insta and anywhere just to avoid heavier task. Sorry. Anyway, since theyre moving to new dorm and Wanna one go season three is coming, i need to hurry up my two fic that has events with wanna one go zero base xD but that is both nielsung. This is unbetaed as usual xD

____________________________________

Jihoon is happy with the university he chooses, he’s been aiming for it since when he was a child. He wants to be actor someday and the actor he idolizes studied in this same university. That fact encourages Jihoon to work harder in achieving his dreams. The buildings and the surroundings are so much to his liking. The people are nice too, and most of the persons he encounters are friendly. He didn’t fully understand why but he’s been warned by his closest. Stay away from a man named Yoon Jisung, they said. The rumours said that the man was a bully, foul-mouthed, bold and gay. They said Jisung repeated years just to prolong his bullying. They added that the man was an exhibitionist, not even thinking twice for dirty talking or dissing someone loudly. They said that if you mistakenly catch his eyes, you will be in hell in a matter of time and you won’t get out of it.

Park Jihoon remembers the scene where Yoon Jisung publicly bully someone and that someone ended up apologizing to him on all fours, kneeling on the ground while saying sorry like a mantra. Jihoon did not think too much and tried to avoid the scene because that’s what the many onlookers are doing, he cant really stay there and watch them.

But Jihoon is taken aback when the same man tripped on the fountain near their building. He saw someone ran away while laughing and Jisung was staring at the running man with—with a pout? Is this the same you-must-avoid-jisung? Its afternoon around four, and at that time no one else is there beside wet Jisung and him. Jisung didn’t notice him at all because Jisung is still staring on the man who was running away.

“Ahh~ what to do.. that kid seriously..” Jisung said sulking as he stood up and tried to wring his drenched clothes. Jisung looked on Jihoon’s direction, quite seriously at first and then the senior bowed to him while smiling too much that his eyes vanished as it squinted.

Is this Jisung-sunbae everyone keeps talking about really so scary? Because to Jihoon, he looks like a ball of sunshine. Jihoon approached the man and said “Uhm I—I have a towel, its not too big, but if you want—“

“Really woah, thank you so much.” Jisung said as he smiled again and grabbed the towel. Jihoon never thought he can smile bigger than what it is before and he is really conflicted right now because his senior is definitely cute. Is this just a façade? would Jisung hunt him later actually as a payback for being seen in a drenched state? Jihoon cant help but asked himself.

“Sure. Its uh nothing.” Jihoon asked himself again which part of engaging with Jisung is being in hell and that you won’t get out of it. 

“Ahh, Jisung-hyung why are you so drenched?” Someone said as he pulled off his jacket and drape it to Jisung’s back. Jihoon didn’t notice that someone was coming over, he tried to wake up on his trance from staring to the drenched man who is actually shining brightly in his eyes. But he didn’t evade his stare as he wait for the answers coming from Jisung’s lips—talking about that lips though, why is that lips so plump when its so thin—

Jihoon was once again brought to reality by the person who came. “Is it Daniel again?” The man snatched Jisung’s towel and turned to wipe his senior by himself as he started to unbutton Jisung’s clothes but he remembered that someone is there with them.

“Well, who else—“ Jisung said “Who’s he?” The man interrupted as he look to Jihoon, Jisung followed suit to look at him.

“Ahh, thank you again for lending me the towel, may I know your name?” Jisung said again as he slightly bowed and looked to Jihoon

“I’m Park Jihoon. I’m a freshman here.” Jihoon said and bowed too

“Ohh, youre—same—also, are you related woojinie?” Jisung asked as he point his fingers back and forth to the two man who are both freshman and apparently had same surname

“No.” the man who was holding the towel said

“Oh.. uh hello, I’m your senior Yoon Jisung and this guy here is also a freshman like you. He’s also a Park, Park Woojin.” Jisung said while glancing at the man beside him that he knew who is not planning on introducing his name.

“Hi.” Jihoon bowed again 

“Let’s go hyung, you need to change your clothes.” Woojin just stared at the Jihoon and then he pivoted his feet and his hand guided Jisung to a direction

Jisung tried to smile at him back again while being pulled away which led Jihoon to think that the other freshman is scarier than his rumoured sunbae. He guessed that Jisung is mouthing that he’ll give back his towel later but he’s not so sure.

 

___________

 

“Aigoo, Woojinie is so sweet, Jisung-hyung want to hug you but I’m soaked and wet.” Jisung said as he stand on the back of his junior opening his door

Woojin fumbled and dropped his keys “H-hyung, watch your mouth”

“Eh? What? Did I say something wrong?” Jisung asked

Woojin plopped down, facepalmed and groaned at the process of picking up his key to his dorm.

“Ah, its that again? You don’t want to be treated like baby? Okay, Hyung understands, Woojinie is so cool and manly. Hahaha Why are you so cute?” Jisung said, his facial expressions varying from every word he said

“Its not, shut up hyung” Woojin said as he finally opened his door.

Woojin lives in the dorm inside their campus, so as Jisung, but his room is closer as the dorm for every year is separated. The occupants are two per room and Woojin’s roommate is not inside for the moment.

“Oh, cute.” Jisung said as he touched Woojin’s miniature toys on display like he hadn’t seen that before. Woojin just eyed him and continued to search a larger shirt on his drawer.

Woojin Finally found a shirt that has a penguin print on it, he pulled it up and inspect the shirt before giving it to Jisung. “Here.” Woojin said as he gave it to Jisung  
‘  
“Thanks.” Jisung said but did he did not reach out for the shirt and instead, undressed first.

Woojin stared at the sight. He didn’t even try to avert his eyes and Woojin knows that theres something in his eyes and his hyung would surely notice.

“What? gimme.” Jisung said that woked up Woojin from staring at his body. Jisung stared at his eyes. Woojin is so sure that he is obvious.

“I know I’m like a stick but I’m not an attraction.” Jisung said. Woojin didn’t reply but instead turned his back to Jisung after giving him the shirt.

“Why are you averting your eyes when I’m wearing clothes while you stared at me undressing.” Its not a question. Jisung stated and laughed. Jisung can notice much but he’s not stitching it properly. 

Well, Ong Seongwu warned him how dense can Jisung be, the man tried to tell him all the bad sides of Jisung, he didn’t understand why but it seems like theyre friends. Which lead Woojin to think that Seongwu was backstabbing Jisung. He didn’t really know the man though, he only met him thrice, the other two times was telling him to stop hanging around Jisung. He didn’t take it seriously as Seongwu ended his sentence with a smile. He didn’t heed the warning and still allowed Jisung to befriend him. Woojin is halfway regretting on not listening to Seongwu, Jisung is not bad though, he wish its as simple as that. Its just been a week after he realized he’s fallen in love with Jisung completely and he knew Jisung didn’t realized that Woojin feels like that to him unless he literally confess. Its futile as Jisung looked at Woojin as his little cute junior, Woojin found it hard to maneuver over the accusations.

“Done. Thanks Woojinie.” Jisung said as he picked up the towel that Jihoon lend to him earlier from Woojin’s table and wipe himself with it to remove the remaining water residue.

Woojin faced him and just shrugged his shoulder. “Do you still have class?” Jisung asked

“No. All finished for today, how about you hyung?” Woojin said he walked behind Jisung to sit on his bed

“Still have one, and I think its around time.” Jisung said as he roam his eyes to search Woojin’s clock in his room

“Yea?”

“Yeah. So uhh, I’ll be going, thanks again Woojinie~” Jisung said as he get closer to Woojin to hug him, and disappear from his room after that. Woojin cant help but hope for the slightest chance and the slightest moment he can get. He sighed.

 

___________________________

 

Jisung tried to fix his hair with his hands as he doesn’t have any comb, he forgot to borrow hair wax from Woojin too so he ended up combing with his hands while walking to his next class. He noticed the people who he bumped on the way were looking at him quite long and some are shocked. Jisung thought its because its still evident that he fall unto the water, he keeps his head low while walking to his designated room.

Jisung entered the room and searched Daniel, and hoped that the latter saved him a seat. He found the blonde three rows from the back and walked there. Again, the attention dawn on him as he walked inside. Even Daniel was just staring at his with a confused expression. 

Anyway, he sat quietly and faced Daniel. “What?” Jisung asked

Daniel didn’t speak but is looking to his shirt then to his face as slow as he can get.

Jisung waited for the response from Daniel but Daniel instead took off his jacket and gave it to him.

“Wear it.” Daniel says 

“Im not really cold.” and Jisung replied as he thought that Daniel is guilty for pushing him into the fountain.

“Just wear it.” Daniel said as he pushed his jacket to Jisung’s chest and Jisung who didn’t have any idea why just listened to Daniel.

Jisung wore it “Zip up.” Daniel commanded as he stared on the shirt and Jisung obliged

“Who’s shirt was that?” Daniel asked as he rest his chin on his hands and his eyes roaming somewhere inside the classroom

“Woojinie.” Jisung said “And that towel?” Daniel follows “Ahh, this? Some freshman lends it to me when I was soaking wet near the fountain.”

Daniel finally stared back to Jisung with a bit of shock. “A freshman?”

“Yes?” Jisung answered as he is puzzled by their conversations

“Who?” Daniel asked and Jisung contemplated before actual answering “He said his name is Park Jihoon.”

“Give it to me after you washed it, I will give it back in your stead.” Daniel said as he sighed

“Oh, No. Its okay Niel-ah.. I’d give it back myself.” Jisung smiled as he replied

“No, hyung. Just give it to me okay? I’ll hand it to him instead.” Daniel said as he grabbed Jisung’s right hand with his left hand

Jisung didn’t understand why did this matter turned out like its something serious but since he knew that Daniel’s patience is like a child, he wont stop until Jisung agrees and just goes “Hmm.. Sure.”

 

______________________

 

Daniel walked to the cafeteria on the right side as he searched for a certain raven haired. Even from Far away, Daniel can hear Seongwu’s loud voice as he obviously want to spit inconsistencies of Yoon Jisung’s personality.

“—right? He’s always nagging like that, even though he’s so clumsy and he’s not even bright at all you know? He dares to act like a boss and made his roommate apologize like—“ Seongwu said. “Stop it, I’m at fault that time.” Daniel interrupted and gestured Seongwu to get their own table instead. Seongwu understands Daniel gestures and bid goodbye to his acquaintances to follow Daniel.

“You still not giving up on shaming Jisung-hyung? What if it got out of hand or harm Jisung-hyung?” Daniel said first as they settled on a table away from the crowd

“It wont, its actually very effective. You know they wont do any harm to Jisung if they know him closely and seen his actual personality.” Seongwu argued, his voice isn’t loud like before

“Arent you limiting his circle?” Daniel replied as he chew the fries he ordered

Seongwu scoffed and smirked like he couldn’t believe what Daniel said. “Arent we all? I think we are enough friends for Yoon Jisung—oh we’re not actually aiming to be friends but shut up, we are too many already, we don’t need another one to join and divide Jisung’s dense attention.” 

Daniel stopped his chewing as he tries to contradict Seongwu but he cant, he just did that deed earlier and stopped Jisung from associating to anyone, namely Park Jihoon.

“Why are you even still going for him when youre together with Minhyun now?” Daniel asked as he stared to Seongwu

Seongwu averted his eyes and said “Shut up, we’re temporary, we both still want Jisung more.”

Ong Seongwu is a transferee in the university. Back then, he always spends time alone and hates the world. He had family problems like everyone else that turned shitty and led him to transfer far in the care of his mother. The only one who tries to talk to him was his Senior Yoon Jisung who is still helping in the library despite his fourth year. He really didn’t greet back Jisung at all. Seongwu always ends up the one who is saying ‘Silent please, this is a library’ rather than Jisung who is the acting librarian. But that doesn’t last long, because Jisung’s smile is so bright its pulling him to positivity and a new beginning. Seongwu decided that he would befriend the librarian today. But he didn’t find Jisung there. Seongwu didn’t think much of it as he thought he’ll try again tomorrow. 

Seongwu is bewildered to find Jisung at the park, he always pass through there to reach home but this is the first time he saw Jisung outside, he knew that mop of brown hair. He gets closer to him only to know that the latter is crying. He tried to ask if Jisung is okay but the first thing that Jisung did when he saw Seongwu was hug him. The raven haired didn’t speak and just patted Jisung’s back. He later knew that Jisung’s bestfriend moved to another country, and its not as simple as that because Jisung is taking the same course as his bestfriend and Jisung knows that he himself cant pursue it alone. Jisung said that he is not bright at all to understand engineering, his bestfriend is just patient and gave him a lot of time to understand and teach their course’s complicated subjects. Jisung said that he had no other choice but to repeat and start another course. Seongwu cheered up Jisung and promised to help him too push through but Jisung gave up already. Even if he has the capability to, his mind has hindered him that he isn’t capable to do that for real. Seongwu then offered Jisung to transfer unto his course and that he would help him. Jisung said that he didn’t have to worry because another freshman who is his friend already offered the same thing from another course and that he accepted it as the course isn’t that hard. Jisung tried to laugh amidst of all the crying as he remembered that he is still not a friend of the raven haired. Seongwu laughed too. Its the first time Jisung saw it and the raven haired said that ‘Its looks like theyre already friends enough with all the talks’.

Seongwu got to know Jisung better and realized that he’s feeling more than what a friend do. He’s ready to go to confess when he met Jisung’s said friend that would help Jisung. It took one look to the friend and Seongwu knew that they had the same intention. Topping all of his major subjects, the one with the glasses, Hwang Minhyun is the said friend. It didn’t help that Jisung caught a social butterfly’s attention and brought him on their table at the cafeteria. And it did not end as Jisung’s new roommate at their new dorm falls at the same battlefield as them the very next day. Seongwu thought it wouldn’t end and started the unbelievable rumours just to kept Jisung away from attracting new rivals. Jisung was unconsciously pulling them in a different kind of hell.

Seongwu knows that Ha Sungwoon is passive and would never attempt to confess, even if he feels attracted to Jisung, hence maybe he does to any of his other friends because the man looks like he knew all the people at the university. It seems like Sungwoon is contented at the moments they could share. He is not innocent though, as he’s trying the same shit Seongwu does sometimes. Sungwoon understand their current predicament. Kang Daniel who is Jisung’s roommate is also pulling all the shit to get skinship and he’s not subtle at hiding his jealousy at all. But Seongwu is not wary from Daniel’s actions, because the said man is childish, he knows that it might took a long time for Jisung to see Daniel as more than a grade school-er unless Daniel literary confess with tears flowing down his eyes. Seongwu tamed himself to stop celebrating because he has one big problem, namely Hwang Minhyun. Minhyun is topping all of his subjects, he is polite and well mannered and to ruin it all, he’s super handsome, more handsome than he does, Seongwu thinks. And if he didn’t mention, Minhyun is the friend of Jisung who promised him to help him through the college. They know each other since high school.

Seongwu tried not to drown in his demise and fought Minhyun with all he got. The latter understood the invisible war to win Jisung’s heart as he do not back off and fought head on too. Although Jisung is really not aware so as Daniel who was hogging Jisung all to himself. Seongwu and Minhyun didn’t took Daniel seriously as a competition and immersed on their own battle. Seongwu didn’t know where did it start that he feels something hot for his rival. One drunk night and Minhyun confirmed that he has the same feelings as Seongwu does. They didn’t speak or talk, their body does. It ensues a huge avoidant war with them that Jisung notices the feeling they had for each other, heck, Jisung even tried to help them reconcile or either became lovers.

With all the events that happened, they later agreed to go out with each other with the final word ‘But I love Jisung more’. They said they both love Jisung more and Jisung himself knows that theyre going out with each other without the knowledge that both man was still pining for him.

Destiny is shit though because recently, Jisung managed to lure another freshman when all that he did is give back the freshman’s handkerchief that fell on the ground. Having Jisung to oneself is nearly impossible.

_________________

 

Ha sungwoon is shocked to see Jisung at his door. The hatred he feels for whoever knocked on his door vanished. One of his friends lend him a videogame that he found interesting and he’s currently eating his time away with it. He welcomes Jisung to his dorm, Jisung checked for Sungwoon’s roommate but it seems that Sungwoon is alone. Jisung then helped himself to hide under Sungwoon’s blanket. As per usual, Jisung uttered how fragrant Sungwoon’s bed is. Sungwoon cant help but smile but it vanished as he saw Jisung’s pout. He knew that pout, something must happened.

“What happened? Is it something serious?” Sungwoon said as he ignored the game and sat at the side of his bed beside Jisung

Jisung covered his head with the blanket and said “I dunno if its something s-serious really..”

“Really? Tell me and I’d help you solve it.” Sungwoon said as he patted Jisung’s covered shoulder

“Some..” Jisung started “S-I mean a freshman named Park Jihoon confessed to me earlier.. he said he likes me although we only met for the second time..”

“Is that it?” Sungwoon asked as he recognised the said name, it’s the flower boy in the department beside theirs.

“No.. Woojin saw that and he said.. That I cant answer the freshman because he likes me too.. and then he ran away.”

“Ohh.” Sungwoon said “You don’t like either of them?” He asked after

Jisung sat up and unveiled the blanket quite harshly and sudden “What do you mean like?! Theyre like—uh look at our age gap !” Jisung said, his voice a bit higher

Sungwoon definitely smirked and cupped Jisung’s face with one of his hands “Your problem is just the age gap? How about me then?” 

Jisung did not move and stared to Sungwoon for a long time “C’mon Sungwoon don’t joke like this.” Jisung said as disbelief is prominent on his face

Sungwoon got hurt. His feelings are real though, but he decided not to push it. “Ha-ha-ha.” Sungwoon mockingly said

Jisung just covered himself with a blanket again. Sungwoon leaves him be and played his game again. Jisung fell asleep for an hour or two and bid farewell to Sungwoon as he woke up. Sungwoon reminded Jisung to come back anytime and Jisung smiled at him. How he wished he had that smile for himself. Sungwoon buried that feelings deep inside as he focused on his game.

________________

Jisung didn’t get back to their dorm as he goes to Minhyun’s dorm. Minhyun has the privilege to have the room for himself if he kept atleast top three in the exams, its not like its for leisure, the room is full of books and papers and one human being who lays there on his bed reading something while the owner is writing something on his desk. The door is not locked, He didn’t know why but Minhyun was not locking his door. So when he opened it both of them looked at him instantly. He quietly entered and sat on the bed beside Seongwu, the two still didn’t asked Jisung what is what and Jisung suddenly said:

“Woojin confessed to me. What do I do?” Seongwu threw his book to the wall

“He did what?” Seongwu cleared what he said and Minhyun arranged his seat to face them both, looking from Seongwu to Jisung as calm and as slow as he can.

“Confessed. To me.” Jisung repeated as he tried to look Seongwu in the eye

“That fucker—I mean what do you feel for that freshman then?” Seongwu asked

Jisung looked to Minhyun before replying back to Seongwu “I.. I don’t know really.. I mean the kid didn’t seem so bad but we’re like hundred year old apart, I mean eight years—but I don’t think it’s a proper reason to reject him.. So I don’t know what should I do, could you guys suggest a better reason to?”

“Just reje—“ Seongwu said “Why don’t you try going out with him then? Give him a chance? Its not like that would mean you’d be together forever in an instant. You should—date or something, test your compatibility.” Minhyun suggested

Seongwu scoffed as he couldn’t believe what he heard. Jisung found Minhyun’s suggestion helpful but is getting distracted at Seongwu’s disbelief for some reason.

“We’re very compatible I think why don’t we try to date instead?” Seongwu said

Jisung looked to Seongwu dumbfounded and laughed uncontrollably. Jisung bid farewell to them too as he stand up and left Minhyun’s room.

“What was that? Why would you let Jisung be with another—“ Seongwu argued as he stood up on the floor down from the bed

“Maybe because Jisung would be happy with whoever that was rather than you—Us, rather than us.” Minhyun said, looking to Seongwu but is still sitting on his chair

Seongwu cant say anything to what Minhyun just said and instead exasperatedly says “Arent we both still in for Jisung? especially at a moment like this, we should break up and—“ 

“Do you want to? –break up I mean?” Minhyun said

“Of course. For Jisung, I would. Don’t you feel the same?” Seongwu said, analyzing any expression he can gauge from Minhyun

“I want to chase Jisung, still. But I also don’t want to break up with you.” Minhyun said, unwavering will reflected in his eyes that made Seongwu look away.

Seongwu was astonished and frozen at the same time. He later recovers and said “What the actual fuck? I-its not like I want to break up with you too. Its just temporary-temporary”

 

_____________________

 

Jisung decided that he would go with Minhyun’s suggestion, and he would try to go out with Woojin instead of the new freshman he knew. Despite not being acquainted for long time, Jisung treasures Park Woojin and has a soft spot for his Junior. He thinks he should know Jihoon more as a friend before jumping on dating. If Woojin and his relationship failed, he’d accept Jihoon if the freshman still feels the same for Jisung after all that. And they would test their compatibility too perhaps. Jisung didn’t know if he’s doing it right but he decided that he would attempt dating with a man, as sincere and as thankful he is for receiving such feelings.

He planned on asking out Woojin tomorrow. Right now, he should focus on the movie he is watching with Daniel. He stretched his feet as he leaned on Daniel’s bed more. Jisung is currently lying on the floor with his back resting on Daniel’s bed. While Daniel was lying on his bed. Daniel receives a text message and he sat up.

Daniel put his arms on Jisung’s shoulder and encircled his chest to hug him. “Jisung-hyung, is it true that you’ll go out with Woojin?”

Jisung got shocked, it must be Seongwu who texted him then.”Well yeah, I’d try.”

Daniel’s hug get tighter as his face get closer that its actually just beside Jisung “But aren’t you already mine, hyung?”

Jisung deadpanned and turn his face to stare at Daniel. “Are you all pranking me?” He asked as he remember that its similar on what Seongwu and Sungwoon said. 

“I’m serious hyung ! I love you!” Daniel retorted 

Jisung face come closer to Daniel while Jisung stare isnt breaking, he waited a few seconds before he speak “Yeah right? Puppy love or something? You should grow up first Niel-ah, I don’t think you understand what love means.” Jisung stood up after that

“I’m really serious Jisung-hyung!” Daniel yelled and Jisung thought that he’s done with all of his friends making fun of him, confessing like Jihoon and Woojin did.

“Shut up kid, that love of yours would fade and go away in time. I’m gonna buy snacks, you want jellies?” Jisung said as he walk to their door and turning their doorknob, ready to go out after he hears Daniel reply.

But Daniel didn’t answer him and stared to him without saying anything. Jisung take that as a cue that Daniel don’t want jellies or any snacks and that he would buy randomly. Jisung just nods and walk out the door.

______________

 

Jisung planned to ask Woojin tomorrow but he didn’t expect he would see Woojin in the convenience store near their university. He tried to hide but Woojin saw him and got stunned in his place. Woojin tried to ignore him, Jisung gladly do as he shopped snacks and drinks, they were even next to each other on the line to the counter but Woojin didn’t speak to him. Jisung at some point thought that maybe Woojin was not serious when he confessed until he got called by Woojin when they walked out the store.

“Jisung-hyung, Can we talk?” Jisung heard the voice from behind and he stopped on his tracks.

Its late to be strolling in the nearby park but they did go there anyway. They stopped on an empty bench but none of them sit down as they stood there waiting for the other to speak.

“Hyung.. I’m sorry for confessing to you like that. I know that it might be gross for you to be confessed by a guy like that, I understand if you want to distance yourself with me, but can we still stay as friends?” Woojin said as he hold back the tears lingering on his eyes.

Jisung didn’t know what to say or what to do when he saw Woojin on the verge of crying. “We can try, try to go out I mean. Its—its not like I hate you or something.” He was supposed to ask Woojin tomorrow but it got done this late night.

Woojin’s eyes stared in shock “A-are you serious hyung?”

“Yeah, Of course. We can try to go out and see what it make us feel, I think we can always go back to friends if it didn’t work out, right?” Jisung said his hands fumbling with his plastic bag

Woojin smiled and ran to Jisung “Thank you hyung—I-I swear I’d do my best.” Woojin said as he hugged Jisung. Jisung in turn patted his back and said “Yeah, Yeah we’d do our best.” And smiled

 

_________________________

 

Minhyun got alarmed by his phone. He read the message from his phone and he caress Seongwu’s head that was lying in his chest. “Seong, Jisung texted me.”

“Yeah? What did he said?” Seongwu said as he fumble with his own phone in his hands

“He said he met Woojin this late night and theyre now going out.” Minhyun said as calmly as he can

Seongwu sat up and snatched Minhyun’s phone. “For real?!” Seongwu asked as he read Jisung’s message repeatedly

“You know Seong, its lighting a fire inside me. Like how you feel earlier, I supposed I still had these feelings for Jisung.” Minhyun said while putting his hands under his head

“Ofcourse, I still had that too, its nearly impossible to break out from Jisung’s grasp. He didn’t even know that we’re going out for blood fighting for him before but he still had us on the palm of his hand. I want to fight with Woojin but—but since you said maybe.. maybe Jisung would be happier with him.. we should.. let them be.” Seongwu lashed out and calmed himself at the end, giving back the phone to Minhyun

“Its okay, Its not like they would last long.” Minhyun said as he reached and patted Seongwu’s head

Seongwu got confused on what Minhyun said. He thought if Minhyun was implying he’d do what he can to break them up or just casually waiting for the two to split. His confusion showed in his eyes that Minhyun understand it and answer him.

“You think Daniel wont do anything? If his precious hyung is taken away in the name of a boyfriend that clearly had the rights to Jisung more than him?” Minhyun said

Seongwu goes back to lying in Minhyun’s chest and uttered “Ahh, that poor kid. Should I tell him the news?”

 

___________

**Author's Note:**

> So Ong is on the last thread of Denial. and sorry to make it seem that the end hinting nielsung, the end game is Woojin/Jisung but i actually had continuation in my mind that would end to nielsung (but ofcourse i wont continue that, its just im a nielsung shipper that my mind is knitting it for them) . Sorry to whoever made the prompt, i think i might have taken it differently. (btw, i almost got pulled out of the nielsung ship, their recent mukbang vlive just saved me.)


End file.
